O limiar do sonho
by Elriolt
Summary: Asenath nunca se ajustou a sociedade e com um bom motivo: mesmo sem saber ele possui a alma de uma criatura nascida dos sonhos. Agora ele deve se adaptar a uma nova vida com outros iguais a ele. Porem a linha que separa o sonho do pesadelo é muito fina.


Capítulo 1: O despertar de um sonho

1

Já passa de meia noite e a maioria das pessoas está dormindo. Os postes oferecem uma parca iluminação, enquanto o vento castiga todos em seu caminho com força inigualável.

A silhueta de um garoto de aproximadamente dezoito anos se forma lentamente no horizonte à medida que o som de seus passos e respiração ofegante substitui o antigo silêncio. O jovem possui cabelos castanhos curtos, que balançam ao vento enquanto ele corre, e olhos verdes que pareciam prestes a desistir. Veste uma camisa preta e calça jeans. Atrás dele três humanóides horrendos, portando machados e trajando armaduras negras, exibem um sorriso que revela dentes amarelos e irregulares.

Devido à exaustão o jovem perde o equilíbrio e cai no chão. Os seus três perseguidores o cercam e começam a amarrá-lo. Minutos depois o garoto já não pode falar, ou se mexer devido às cordas. Os três jogam-no na caçamba de um camburão e fecham a porta. Em meio à escuridão o jovem vai perdendo a consciência e por fim desmaia.

O garoto começa a abrir os olhos lentamente e a imagem de um imenso salão vai se formando. Vários seres observam-no com intensa curiosidade. Alguns tinham chifres, outros eram pálidos demais, alguns também possuíam peles azuis. Havia muito mais o que observar, muitas coisas estranhas que escaparam do olhar, pois o garoto não estava em condições de prestar atenção. Uma bela mulher se destaca sentada em um trono. Possuindo cabelos negros como a noite, olhos azuis como o céu e uma pele alva como a neve, tamanha é sua beleza que toda a natureza parecia ter se inspirado nela. Com uma armadura negra cujo peitoral mostra uma Hidra branca e com uma espada muito maior do que ela, a mulher parece exalar nobreza e ferocidade. Homens azuis gigantescos portando espadas do tamanho do garoto agem como guarda-costas ao lado dela.

O salão parece ter saído de um castelo. As paredes são feitas de pedra e um longo tapete vermelho se estende no chão. Vários acessórios medievais estão presos nas paredes, combinando com os trajes dos estranhos seres daquele lugar. Lâmpadas modernas quebram o clima e oferecem iluminação aos três andares

-Qual é o seu nome? – pergunta a mulher sentada no trono com uma voz autoritária.

-Asenath- Responde o garoto assustado- não sei o que pretendem me raptando, mas... Não sou de família rica, vocês podem me devolver agora que não conto nada a ninguém, amanhã com certeza já terei esquecido seus rostos.

-Não Asenath – Diz a mulher sorrindo- não é o dinheiro que buscamos e não desejo que você nos esqueça. Apenas mostre quem você é.

Confuso o garoto ia fazer uma pergunta, mas antes que pudesse falar ele percebeu algo estranho: as pessoas começam a cercar Asenath formando uma roda. Mostravam expressões entusiasmadas, como se apreciassem esse tipo de espetáculo. Um rugido corta todo salão. Um monstro que parece ser uma mistura de leão e pássaro pula sobre alguns e fica no centro da roda junto com o garoto. O ser começa rosnar e andar lentamente em direção a Asenath, que instintivamente coloca o braço na frente do corpo e para sua surpresa uma armadura negra semelhante a da mulher do trono aparece em seu corpo tomando o lugar de suas roupas. Uma espada materializa-se em sua perna esquerda.

Retirando a espada, que possuía lâmina negra o garoto fica pronto para atacar e percebe que todos do salão começam a sussurrar.

O monstro tenta pular em cima de Asenath, que coloca a espada em frente ao corpo. A espada finca a lamina negra no peito do monstro, mas este joga todo o impacto no braço do garoto, que acaba caindo no chão pela pressão.

O monstro se levanta com facilidade e parte para cima de Asenath, que com o braço direito latejando de dor não consegue se levantar. Esperando pela morte certa Asenath fecha os olhos. Porém sua espada começa a vibrar e ele volta a abri-los rapidamente, somente para perceber que a criatura já estava ao seu lado. A espada parecia sugar uma substância negra de dentro do monstro que foi perdendo cada vez mais as forças até finalmente cair no chão com um rugido fraco e se desfazer após alguns segundos.

Todos aplaudem com elegância e a bela mulher sentada no trono levanta-se.

-O teste foi satisfatório. Espero que você não se irrite com o que foi feito essa noite, apenas precisávamos testar quem era você, ou o que você possui. – Sorrindo ela faz um sinal com os dedos.

-Como assim o que eu possuo? – O garoto percebe duas pessoas se aproximando – O que vocês vão... – antes que pudesse completar a frase vários grãos de areia caem em seus olhos e ao os fechar instintivamente Asenath acorda em seu quarto. O relógio marca seis horas da manha.

-Um sonho?- Sussurra o garoto e ao tentar se levantar sente o braço fisgar de dor – Então que dor é essa?

Levantando-se Asenath coloca o uniforme do colégio, pega sua mochila e desce as escadas de casa. Evitando passar pela cozinha para não falar com seu pai, ele sai de casa e sobe no primeiro ônibus que passa.

Dentro do ônibus o garoto senta-se no ultimo lugar. Ao seu lado está uma menina pálida de cabelos vermelhos que usava um vestido longo e preto de aspecto antiquado.

Asenath olha pela janela e vê um homem azul, parecido com aqueles que serviam de guarda costas para a mulher do trono, lutando contra um ciclope imenso que lhe atirava pedras do tamanho de carros.

-Estes ciclopes são tão irritados. - Diz a menina em um sussurro.

-Você também viu aquilo? –Pergunta o garoto confuso. Para ele aquelas visões eram alucinações. Então como a menina também havia visto?

A menina fez uma expressão confusa.

-Claro, sou Kithain assim como você. Alias qual seu nome? –Diz a menina ainda sussurrando – pode me chamar de Mellin

-Sou Asenath... O que são Kithain?

A confusão no rosto da menina se intensifica, mas depois de um tempo ela sorri.

-Ah entendi, você é novo. –sussurra Mellin. Ela anota algo no caderno e rasga em forma de um bilhete, ao entregar para Asenath, esse nota um endereço escrito.– Vá nesse endereço que você ficará sabendo o que você é.

O garoto olha para a janela e percebe que o ponto para sua escola já passou. Levantando-se depressa ele se despede de Mellin e desce do ônibus.

Antes que pudesse chegar a sua sala o sinal toca e o professor o manda para a sala do diretor. O diretor é um homem frio que tem como prazer estragara diversão dos estudantes e fazer intriga entre os pais. Ele tem um prazer sádico de humilhar todos os professores e alunos, sendo que apenas os que possuem mais bens materiais são poupados de suas maldades. Comenta-se entre os alunos que é preferível ser obrigado a lavar o banheiro do que visitar a sala do diretor.

-Entre e sente-se senhor MacAssen - Fala o diretor antes que Asenath pudesse bater na porta. Ao entrar na sala opressora do diretor o garoto sente suas esperanças e sonhos automaticamente escorrerem pelos ouvidos, sentimento que duplicou ao perceber a presença do pai olhando-o sério.

- Estava justamente falando com seu pai que você não é mais o mesmo de antes, suas notas caíram muito e parece que você não tem mais o mesmo rendimento de antes, chega atrasado, vive num mundo de fantasia... O que aconteceu com você Asenath? Está envolvido com drogas? Já recomendei um ótimo psiquiatra para seus pais. Não fique nervoso, nós só queremos seu bem. – O sorriso do diretor era forçado, que não enganava nenhum aluno, mas parecia funcionar muito bem com seus pais.

-Não estou envolvido com drogas, e meu comportamento não mudou diretor- respondeu o garoto com raiva.

-Chega, você vai pro carro. – O pai de Asenath observou com feições severas o rosto do garoto.

Asenath sentou-se no carro e viu o pai chegando alguns minutos depois. O pai de Asenath tratava-o com indiferença. O filho mais velho dele, irmão de Asenath, começou a enxergar coisas estranhas e foi internado, agora para evitar que isso ocorra com o outro filho ele resolveu cria-lo com punhos de ferro, pois tem medo do que os vizinhos podem achar se ele tiver dois filhos malucos.

Ao entrar no carro:

-Você passará a freqüentar um psiquiatra, queimarei todos aqueles seus livros de fantasia e já estou negociando a venda de seu computador. Fiz sua inscrição num colégio interno, você vai se curar, por bem ou por mal. Não aceitarei que você seja igual seu irmão.

Ao chegar em casa, Asenath espera anoitecer, pega algumas roupas e fuge pela janela. Imediatamente ele entra dentro de um ônibus e vai para o endereço escrito no papel que Mellin lhe dera.

O endereço indicava uma casa de dois andares que parecia ser confortável e convidar as pessoas para entrar. Asenath percebeu que a armadura e a espada voltaram a ao seu corpo. Ao tocar a campainha Asenath é recebido por Mellin que sorri:

-Asenath, que bom que você veio, estão todos te esperando!- sussurra ela

Um homem azul imenso aparece atrás dela com o rosto sério.

-Boatos estão correndo, então você é realmente o portador? Desembainhe sua espada! – ele avança alguns metros em direção ao garoto, Asenath recua alguns passos, assustado com as palavras daquele homem que era muito maior do que ele. Uma mulher baixinha e rechonchuda parece atrás de Mellin e da um tapa no braço do homem azul

-Pare de importunar o garoto Thorn!- Ela olha para Asenath e sorri afetuosamente - Entre querido, fiz alguns biscoitos e chocolate quente para você!

Ao entrar o garoto se sente relaxado naquele lugar aconchegante, todo feito em madeira, com uma lareira esquentando o ambiente e uma televisão em cima desta. Em frente à lareira esta uma poltrona de aspecto muito confortável, onde um garoto com focinho, orelhas de cão e pintas pretas em todo corpo, dormindo. -Eu sou Magg- Diz a pequena mulher com doçura nos olhos- Este é Thorn -diz apontando para o homem azul e depois aponta para o que esta dormindo- Aquele é Donie. Acredito que você já conheça Mellin.-Diz a mulher enquanto leva Asenath para uma cozinha pequena com um forno a lenha e alguns biscoitos na mesa. Um cheiro agradável invadiu o nariz de Asenath, um cheiro que lembrava os lanches que sua mãe fazia para ele e o irmão quando os dois eram crianças.

Asenath senta-se e logo a mulher coloca uma caneca de chocolate quente a sua frente e fala:

-Ontem você passou por maus bocados estou certa? Donie é um espião daquela corte... Foi horrível o que fizeram com você. Eles estão obcecados pela busca do portador e por isso não medem esforços para cumprir seus objetivos.

Asenath olha confuso e depois de um tempo cria coragem e pergunta:

-Portador do que? O que eu sou afinal? Alias o que nós somos?

-Coma querido, eu fiz esses biscoitos para você. Bem quanto as suas perguntas, você é um Changeling, um Kithain como nós costumamos dizer. Uma alma de fada em um corpo mortal. Há muito tempo fomos abandonados nosso reino natal, chamado de arcádia, devido a descrença da humanidade que era nociva ao sonhar e todas as suas criaturas. Para sobreviver nós tivemos que embutir nossos espíritos em corpos de recém nascidos e hoje temos que conviver entre a Banalidade e o Sonhar, ou seja, o mundo dos mortais e o mundo dos sonhos. Estamos divididos em famílias, conhecidas como Kiths, você no caso é um Sidhe, membros da nobreza, que voltaram foram exilados de Arcádia. Eu sou uma Boggan, adoramos trabalhos manuais e ajudar os outros, Thorn é um Troll, eles são fortes e tão nobres quando os Sidhe, Mellin é Sluagh, eles são ótimos para descobrir segredos e para os changelings o tom de voz deles não é mais alto que um sussurro e por fim Donie é um Pooka, brincalhão e pode se transformar em um dálmata quando quiser. Existem outros Kiths, mas não vem ao caso falar deles agora, sei que tudo ainda é muito confuso para você.

Asenath refletiu por alguns segundos e depois voltou a perguntar:

-E o que significa ser o portador?

-Acho melhor que Thorn explique isso, ele sabe muito mais do que eu sobre esse assunto. – Diz Magg com seu sorriso doce.

-Muito bem – Começa o Troll com sua voz grave – alguns anos atrás os Sidhe foram exilados de Arcádia e voltaram para nosso mundo. Os plebeus, que foram obrigados a se acostumar com uma vida nova sem a nobreza que normalmente regia-os, organizaram-se do jeito que puderam para cuidar dos últimos lugares que ainda exalavam um pouco do glamour da terra das fadas. Acostumados ao poder os Sidhe reclamaram o direito dessas terras e quiseram tentar voltar ao poder na sociedade Kithain. Porém alguns plebeus foram contra e começou uma guerra chamada a guerra da Harmonia. Como era de se esperar a guerra foi dura para os dois lados.

O Troll faz uma pausa e bebe algo que estava em sua caneca que exala um cheiro forte.

-Houve um duque Sidhe, cujo nome foi esquecido até pelos bardos Kithain, que possuía uma poderoso espada de lâmina negra que , reza a lenda, possui uma parcela da alma de um grande rei da antiguidade. Essa espada surge a cada geração na mão de um Changeling diferente. Existem boatos de que existem varias dessas armas espalhadas por aí, mas somente a lamina negra é conhecida pois foi usada por um lorde Sidhe durante a guerra da Harmonia. Dizem que a cada golpe ele sugava um pouco da vontade de seus inimigos, até que eles perdessem totalmente a vontade de viver. Segundo contam os bardos esse lorde foi morto ao se apaixonar por uma guerreira dos inimigos. Os outros pontos da historia são confusos e pouco confiáveis.

Asenath pensa no que o Troll acaba de falar.

-Está um pouco tarde – interrompe Magg – gostaria de passar a noite aqui?

Asenath constrangido explica tudo que lhe aconteceu pela manha e que havia fugido de casa.

-Sem problemas querido, temos camas aqui, abrigamos muita gente que não tem lugar para ir, mas seu pai não vai ficar preocupado?

-Não se preocupe com isso – diz Asenath tentando evitar pensar em tudo que já sofreu nas mãos de seu pai.

-Então vamos até o seu quarto. – Diz Magg sorrindo e conduzindo o garoto pelas escadas. A mulher abre uma porta e Asenath sente um clima de conforto antes mesmo de entrar no quarto.

Os quartos eram simples, feitos de madeira como o resto da casa, possui uma cama e um pequeno armário.

-Pode dormir querido, você deve estar muito cansado.

Asenath não espera ela pedir de novo, se deita logo na aconchegante cama e dorme. Teve um sonho estranho envolvendo chamas, choros e mais algumas coisas no qual ele não se lembra, mas foi acordado com um sussurro, uma sensação de tristeza tomou seu peito por alguns segundos.

-Asenath... Asenath... Acorda!

Lentamente ele abre os olhos e vê Mellin sorrindo

-Como consegue dormir de armadura? – Sussurra a garota de maneira divertida - Não importa, tem alguém aqui que quer te ver!

Mellin segura a mão de Asenath e o arrasta ate a sala, onde há um homem com chifres, uma espessa barba e pernas de bode sorrindo.

-Hahá! – Ri o homem com gosto - Ai está o novo garoto! Sou Ian, um sátiro e dono deste local. Me falaram que você não conhece ainda muito bem sobre nossa sociedade certo? Qual é o seu nome?

-Asenath...

-Não, quis dizer seu nome faérico! Seu nome real.

Todos na sala se olharam por alguns segundos. Era perigoso dizer o nome faérico para qualquer um, pois saber o nome real de uma pessoa te da poderes sobre ela, mas depois eles concordaram em silencio que Ian não iria fazer nada de ruim contra o garoto.

-É... -De repente um nome surgiu na mente de Asenath - Naram... Meu nome é... Naram.

-Belo nome rapaz! Agora o que acha de vir conosco para uma festa que alguns amigos estão dando? É uma ótima oportunidade para você conhecer mais sobre o nosso povo.

-Mas tudo que eu tenho é essa armadura preta... Não seria melhor vestir outra coisa?

-Esta brincando? – Ian sorri – com essa armadura não duvido que você termine a noite acompanhado.

Asenath sorriu e seguiu à festa com Ian, Thorn, Magg, Donnie e Mellin. Os seis entram em uma floresta e caminham um pouco. Pouco tempo depois eles chegam à festa, numa clareira da floresta.

As árvores parecem todas iluminadas por dentro e algumas exibem balões coloridos, a grama parece mais brilhante e mesmo à luz da lua, que se mostra muito cheia nessa noite, é possível enxergar perfeitamente toda festa. No centro do local uma grande fogueira aquece todos e oferece mais brilho a comemoração. Vários changelings dançam ao som de uma flauta e outros instrumentos que Asenath não pode identificar. Vários pratos e bebidas estão disponíveis em balcões espalhados pela festa.

Imediatamente o garoto esquece todos os problemas e o desejo de festejar toma conta do seu corpo, sem esperar mais nada ele puxa Magg e Mellin e começa a dançar.

Todos se divertem durante a noite, Asenath ficou mais próximo daqueles que o acolherem e pôde ver que eles possuem uma personalidade muito amigável. Mesmo Thorn se mostrou muito gentil com o garoto.

Depois da ótima festa Asenath se prepara para ir embora com seus amigos, porem interrompe sua caminhada ao perceber que todos os changelings olham assustados em uma direção, ao tentar ver o que os outros observam o terror toma conta de Asenath: A mulher da noite anterior acompanhada por vários daqueles guardas Troll, porém Asenath nota que eles parecem diferentes de Thorn, possuíam várias feridas no rosto que deixa-os com uma aparência repugnante. Ela sorri de e com toda elegância declama em uma voz serena:

-Queremos apenas levar o garoto Asenath. Ninguém precisa se machucar.

Thorn tira o grande martelo que carregava nas costas e ruge:

-Pegue essas abominações corrompidas e de o fora daqui! A jamais entregaremos um irmão para a escuridão!

-Que pena –diz a mulher sorrindo sem perder a compostura – então vai haver sangue.

Ao ouvir essa palavra os guardas Trolls começam a avançar com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Nesse momento Asenath percebeu que no mundo os sonhos se transformam em pesadelo muito rápido.


End file.
